


ask me for a dance

by ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Let Phichit Roast Yurio 2021, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Yuuri is desperately trying to get an important DIY finished for Victor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64
Collections: Chihohohoko 2021: Victor’s 30th birthday exchange





	ask me for a dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayabai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayabai/gifts).



Of all of the things for Yuuri to receive from his most recent guest: more oranges.

Yuuri needs  _ cherries.  _ He does not need  _ oranges. _

JJ left him  _ oranges and white roses. _ He also did not water Yuuri’s garden and was careless about where he stepped. There are also some exciting new holes that didn’t exist before he showed up and...did he shake all the apples out of Yuuri’s trees?

_ JJ Style _ apparently means “being a rubbish guest when visiting other people’s islands.”

_ Betrayal! _

Cherries are so high in the market and he needs those bells to finish his salon. Yuuri is very close to a three-star abode, and it’s important that he achieves it today before Victor arrives. 

Yuuri has admired Victor for a while, and at some point that feeling changed to something stronger. He’s been hesitant to show it or to say anything though, because it seems like Victor is too busy for him these days. He takes a long time to reply to Yuuri’s messages sometimes, like he’s too boring to care about. It’s frustrating and it hurts a little, but then when they do talk in real time, he’s so warm and the way he looks at Yuuri—

Well. The only shots you miss 100% of are the ones you never take, right?

And it’s Valentine’s, too. Either way Yuuri will know if he should keep Victor as a friend or if he can happily have a little more. 

Word is that Celeste will be around later, which means a star shower, and so Yuuri figured it’s less likely Victor will say no with that on the invitation. As he waters all of the purple and yellow roses in his garden, Yuuri frets about the evening’s plans. 

He really needs those cherries. What will he do if he can’t get what he needs before Victor comes?

“Oi, Katsudon,” comes the familiar call of Yuuri’s neighbor over on the nearest plot. Yuri has been arranging a statue garden in his yard of famous art pieces about cats. There are several statues of Bastet, a ten-foot sized reproduction of  _ Tournee un Chat Noir, _ similar renditions of  _ The Bachelor’s Party  _ and  _ Child with Cat… _ as he  _ is _ a cat, these are something else. 

“Hi Yuri,” Yuuri answers. 

“Celeste comes tonight, yeah?” Yuri asks. His eyebrows are always in a weird perma-smirk, even right now as he absently rubs one yellow ear with a paw. 

“Yes,” Yuuri answers in equal parts nervousness and excitement. “Victor’s been invited and he said he should be here.” He waters more of his roses. Once he lets them sit for a while, with any luck the new ones will have sprouted. The cross-breeding process has taken forever, but…

Well, he can keep being patient. 

“Yuuri!” calls another, friendlier than Yuri (low bar), voice. But then Phichit is a Peppy personality type, so what else would he be? “Hey Yuuri!”

Yuri sighs. “You again? Your own island must have tons of weeds by now with how little you’re there.”

Phichit walks up in his rainbow sweater, with his green hamster ears peeking from under a matching cap. “Yuuri, how do you deal with such a boring neighbor? I’d be narcoleptic.”

An annoyed grunt escapes Yuri’s lips. 

Phichit continues to smile. “Here. I have a gift for you, Catto Yuri.” He leans over the fence and gives Yuri a litter box. 

Indignant, Yuri gasps and then goes inside his house, the door slamming closed behind him with a loud bang. 

With a sigh, Yuuri looks at Phichit. Every time he visits. “How’s it going?”

“Pretty good,” Phichit answers. “I’m just trying to offload some of my extras. I’m suddenly overrun with red roses and some other stuff.”

Yuuri pushes up his glasses. “Cherries?”

“No, pears,” Phichit says with a frown. “Why?”

“This DIY I need to finish my house,” Yuuri says. “Victor’s coming tonight and—“

Phichit gets a knowing grin. “Which DIY? I can maybe just sell it to you outright.” Yuuri shows it to him, and Phichit nods. “I actually do have like 3 extras of those. If you can give me some of your purple rose seeds, we can call it even.”

“Oh no, I can’t—“ Yuuri begins before Phichit waves it off and sends it to his inventory. It’s a fight Yuuri won’t win, so he gives Phichit the seeds. “Thanks.”

“Anytime!” Phichit grins. “KK Slider’s having a concert tomorrow. You should come! Bring Victor.”

Yuuri tries to ignore the eyebrow waggle attached to those last words. “We’ll see.”

Patting him on the shoulder, Phichit winks and heads towards the airport. “See you tomorrow for the concert then!”

“Shooting stars tonight if you can make it back,” Yuuri calls after him.

“Thanks! Maybe!” And then Phichit is gone from view.

Yuuri opens the market price list again and sees that his purple rose seeds are fetching a decent amount of bells. He quickly sells some, and now he has enough for a special extra present on top of finishing his house.

On top of this, after his earlier watering, some blue roses are beginning to sprout, finally. 

After spending the better part of the winter catching snowflakes and enduring all of the wasp stings when he had to chop wood for this, Yuuri can feel himself relax. He goes inside his house and sits on his workbench. He follows the instructions Phichit provided, combining the snowflakes and wood into what he needs. 

It comes together beautifully, and he stored up some other items for a special added touch. 

Maybe it won’t be as rough as Yuuri assumed. Maybe things will go smoothly after all.

* * *

Celeste has yet to show, but Victor is due any moment, so Yuuri straightens the hem of his new sparkly blue jacket and tries not to rend it into threads. This ensemble set him back a ton of bells, and besides, he wants Victor to be impressed. 

There’s a knock at Yuuri’s front door, and he wipes the sweat off his palms with a tissue before opening it. 

And there stands Victor in the purple version of Yuuri’s jacket. He holds something behind his back and his smile is so happy and light. “Yuuuuuri!”

“Come in, Victor,” Yuuri says. He leads Victor to the part of his house with the piece that perfects it. “Was the trip here long?”

“No, it was smooth,” Victor responds. Yuuri doesn’t ask about what he’s hiding. He instead grabs the purchase he made and shows it to Victor. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

The chocolate heart with a special aqua ribbon is presented to Victor. Yuuri paid handsomely for it at Nook’s with those bells, but the way Victor lights up makes it so worth it. 

He still has his hands full though.

“Oh!” Victor seems to wrestle with something before he reveals what’s behind his back: a bouquet made of the extremely rare golden roses. 

Yuuri is speechless. 

“All those times I was late replying to you, I was watering and watering,” Victor explains. “Then I finally got the golden watering can, but I kept having problems breeding the black roses—“

“They’re so pretty,” Yuuri says. 

They exchange what’s in their hands, and Victor breaks off a piece of chocolate heart to share with Yuuri. “Gold always makes me think of you.”

His cheeks flaming scarlet, Yuuri bites his lip before clearing his throat. “One more thing.”

And then the door is opened to reveal the ice rink flooring with walls and a ceiling that shimmers like the Northern Lights shot through with vibrant stars. The verdant and fuchsia lights fade and brighten, and then Yuuri puts on his Ice Skates while Victor does the same. 

They start with small laps to warm up and then they start dancing together, sometimes mirroring each other’s moves and others they meet each other halfway, Victor dipping Yuuri or Yuuri lifting Victor. There’s faint music playing in the background, a duet about staying close to the one you love most, and Yuuri feels so much lighter that this is working out. 

When the song ends, Victor takes Yuuri’s hands. Before Yuuri can ask, he kisses him, just once and very soft. “It’s a lovely surprise,” Victor says when they break apart. “I love surprises and this one is perfect.”

Yuuri blushes and grins as he places a crown he made of blue roses onto Victor’s head. Then he skates backwards away from Victor, starting a sweet little flirty chase until Celeste notifies them that she’s at the beach. 

The shooting stars are so bright, and Yuuri of course makes a wish on one. But really, he’s got what he needs to be happy, he thinks as Victor takes his hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> For Aya, who spends so much time organizing this exchange every year, and who is just all around great and solid as a friend always. <3
> 
> I have had writer's block since last June. This is the first thing I've finished since then. So I hope it is good and lives up to it, and I hope I hit the Fluffy Animal Crossing but Victuuri bullseye.
> 
> This would not have been possible without Ren and Nuri, and extra thanks to Nuri for the beta.


End file.
